Windshield wiper assemblies or windshield wipers are typically used on vehicle and aircraft windshields in order to improve operator and passenger visibility in wet or inclement weather. Windshield wipers usually include a wiper arm that is connected on one end to a vertical wiper post, and connected on the other end to an articulated section, which in turn connects to a blade section that is shaped or configured to retain a relatively soft rubber blade or sweep, which is the only portion of the wiper assembly that contacts the windshield surface.